First Kiss
by Farm
Summary: Ficlet-- Occurs during the Yule Ball but instead of what Harry does it is with Hermione and Krum


****

First Kiss

Hermione licked the front of her teeth, just to make sure that the spell hadn't worn off or anything. She was being ridiculous, for the spell on her teeth wouldn't just wear off, it was permanent. Slowing down her inhaling she mentally soothed herself to calm down, then smoothed the wrinkles in her dress robe to a dull indentation.  
"Holy cricket!," she glanced at the clock that seemed to suddenly move faster, "I've got to get to the great hall or we'll be late."   
Quickly, she took one last glance in the mirror to secure her straight hair, which had taken hours just to brush through. Hermione said good-bye to the remaining girls in the dormitories then snuck down to the common room then through the portrait where her date was waiting contently for her.  
"Hermy-own," she ignored his mispronunciation and listened as his voice came accented and equally masculine.  
"Good evening Viktor," he held his hand out and she grasped it gently so she could step out from the portrait, "Don't you look charming?"  
"Vhy, you look vonderful," he glanced at her periwinkle dress robes and smiled enchantingly at Hermione, who grinned right back, "shall ve go?" Viktor offered his arm and she gallantly accepted it.  
Her heels clicked merrily as she pranced down the stairs arm in arm with Quidditch Star, and Durmstrang Champion Viktor Krum, could tonight be better?   
_Yes, _she thought, _there is a way this could be better._   
Though she enjoyed the company of Viktor, and was gleeful for the fact that he'd chosen her over so many fawning and swooning girls, she just rather go to the Yule Ball with someone else. She wanted to be there with one of her best friends mind you. No not the one that comes to mind first, she didn't really care for Harry like that, but Ron on the other hand, she really would like to have a relationship with him. If they hadn't been bickering and fighting so much recently, she probably would've asked him to the Ball. Sadly, she was forced to decline his last minute offer because Viktor had asked her first, there was no way she could decline that gorgeous face.   
Shyly, Hermione brought her gaze upon Krum as they halted outside of the Great Hall, his nose was a bit disfigured from being broken, but he was handsome nonetheless. A lock of his murky hair drifted onto his cheek and automatically she reached up and pushed it behind his ear. His hand caught hers on his cheek before she could bring it down. A pair of intense coffee colored eyes, caught her own and she cut the glimpse short. Hermione's cheeks flushed as she covered her eyes with her blue-shaded eyelids.  
Abruptly, she felt her date nudge her forward then took notice that they were allowing the Champions and their dates inside to pursue their greeting duties. Hermione took one more deep breath, then fell instep besides Viktor as he lead them into the Great Hall.   
Beautiful, enchanting, elegant, any positive adjective known couldn't even begin to describe the scenery. There was snow, it twinkled in the lights and fluttered down until it dispersed before even reaching the tips of the tallest person's head. Icicles dangled all around the Great Hall along with some pieces of mistletoe. Her chin dropped as she twirled in awe.   
Krum wrapped an arm around her waste and stared intently at her and whispered, "A dazzling ball for a dazzling vomen."  
Hermione felt a blush rise to her cheeks once again then thanked him for his compliment.   
Students began entering the hall and soon enough, it was comfortably crowded with people. They found a place to sit for dinner and Hermione decided to take this time to get his name pronunciation correct.  
"Viktor," she said, eager to hear his voice.  
"Yes Hermy-own?" his accent came even thicker than it did before.  
"Her-my-oh-nee," she said clearly.  
"Herm-own-ninny," his accented thinned a bit.  
"Close enough."  
Hermione looked around the hall and found her gaze had set upon Harry, and she smiled, showing her shrunken teeth. She soon tried rather to her surprise, looking for Ron. Why would she be trying to find Ron, she was supposed to be upset at him, not anxious to see him. Both fortunately and unfortunately, she didn't find him, so she forced her concentration to the food she had just picked out. She and Krum ate in silence when finally they finished. Quickly, Dumbledore magically pushed aside the tables to make room for a dance floor. Just as the floor was cleared, the singing group, The Weird Sisters, began to warm up. Applause roared as they began singing the first tune.   
Viktor turned in front of Hermione and held out his hand, offering her to dance with him. Graciously, she accepted his hand and he directed her towards the dance floor. His hands graced her waste and she wrapped her hands nervously around his neck. After a several seconds, she began to loosen and become less tense. Within minutes she was steps closer to Krum, practically hugging him. He was of course taller than her so she had to settle with simply leaning her head into his lower shoulder.   
It was blissful, just waltzing there with no worries or thoughts, except one always came to her head. Why couldn't she just have gone with Ron? But as the night progressed she thought less of Ron and more of who she should really be thinking about, Viktor. He was gentle, caring, and not to mention handsome, everything that she could ask for.   
Only too soon, the song ended and she found her gazed locked with Krum's. He looked upward and her eyes followed and landed upon two leaves and a berry, mistletoe. Viktor looked back down at her and smiled, to which she girlishly returned. Leaning down his lips hovered above hers, giving her time to slightly part hers. Finally he brushed his mouth against hers and she returned the kiss. All thoughts of Ron were vanquished at the touch of Viktor's lips.


End file.
